Dream
by SleepyPandax
Summary: Narutos village is attacked by a wolf demon and the demon is killing and killing but then Naruto caught the wolfs attention, now the wolf wants Naruto. fem.naruto i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream**

Sleepypandax: Hello readers, this is a random story that popped up in my head and there's going to be a whole bunch of random things that are thrown in there so I hope you enjoy. First Fanfic please enjoy and review.

Not a ninja story sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Writing"/ 'thoughts'/ **"demon speech"/ 'demon thoughts'/**

_Chapter 1: Encounter in the night_

Ahhh! Screams were pierced into the night.

A creature, that ran after innocent people for their fresh, warm blood.

"Naruto, we have to leave now or he's going to come after us!" Takumi yelled.

I nodded, Takumi reached out and grabbed my hand. We ran and vanished into the night.

"Naruto, there's a building up ahead want to go in for shelter? "He asked.

"Yes. "I whispered and walked forward to the building. Takumi opened the doors and it was loud and crowded. People were talking, shopping, and eating. It was different than the place we just came from. Suddenly, people were running with fear on their faces. I was confused.

'Why are they scared? Did something happen?' I questioned myself.

It wasn't until the window's glass shattered when they came crashing through, that I quickly understood what all the chaos was about.

"Takumi, Where are you?"

"Naruto!" He waved his hand high showing where he was.

It was too late, we got separated in the crowd of frightful people trying to get away. I couldn't see him anymore. My older brother, the only family member I had left was gone. I'm alone again, once more.

_**Flashback**_**:**

"_Naruto"_

"_Nani, Okasan."_

_She came up to me with a boy that's around my age. She stopped and smiled._

"_Takumi go say hi to your Imōto." she whispered to him._

_He stared at me and smiled. He reached out his hand. I smiled, reached for his hand and gripped it._

"_Hi Imōto, I'm your Aniki, Takumi," he said happily grinning._

"_Hi Aniki, I'm Naruto." I smiled._

_~Time skip~ 5 months_

_After getting to know each other for a few months we had a strong bond that no one could break._

"_Takumi watch over your sister, okay?" Otosan said._

"_Okay we'll be back later." –Click- The door locked._

_After a couple of hours playing with the necklace and watching TV, there was a couple of knocks at the door._

"_I'll get it. You stay here, ok?"_

_I nodded and waited. I saw Takumi coming back slowly with tears in his eyes. I jumped up from the couch and ran over to him._

"_What's wrong Takumi?"_

"_Otosan and Okaasan passed away in a car accident."_

"_What! No! That can't happen. They said they would come home!" I yelled at him. _

"_They died Imōto, They won't come back."_

_I fell to the floor with Takumi wiping my tears on face. Takumi embraced me and whispered "I'm still here Imōto, Otosan and Okaasan are still watching over us."_

_I closed my eyes and let darkness take over._

_**Flashback ended.**_

"Takumi" I whispered and salty tears sled down my face.

Creature's p.o.v:

A lathering smell lingered to my nose, I grinned.

I smelt lathering scent: Vanilla, and Lavender. **'So exotic,' I thought.**

I walked up to her and froze because I was mesmerized by her beauty. She was about 5'3, long platinum blonde hair, Deep Sapphire eyes, a button nose, and soft pink lips. I looked into her eyes and saw no fear but pain.

'_**Why, why is there pain in your eyes?' I thought**_**.**

'**I can't, don't let your emotions take over because of some Mortal, GOSH DANG IT!' I yelled inside of my head.**

I slowly trotted up to her, ready to kill, I growled and attacked, my fangs sank into her soft tender hand but then… she reached out towards my neck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

Sleepypandax: Hello readers, this is a random story that popped up in my head and there's going to be a whole bunch of random things that are thrown in there so I hope you enjoy. First Fanfic please enjoy and review.

Not a ninja story sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Writing"/ 'thoughts'/ **"demon speech"/ 'demon thoughts'/**

_Chapter 2: Transformation_

_Naruto's p.o.v:_

I saw him, a wolf that's the size of a horse. His fur was jet black with red streaks, his slit red eyes made him look demonic, and his large canines with sharp claws.

'_Is this the creature that goes after innocent people to kill?' I thought. _

'_He looks lonely and seems like he needs someone by his side.' I thought again looking into his blood red eyes. _

He walks up and opens his mouth showing his sharp canines.

'_Is he going to eat me? I don't want to die!' I thought panicking._

'_No, no, no! I can't die yet! 'I looked at him again but before he could rip me to shreds._

I felt his canines pierced through the skin on my neck. I winced at the pain but letting it go away. I reached for his neck, struggling to get away. I could feel the blood flowing down my neck. I felt my eyes slowly drifting off into the darkness.

'_I'm I going to die? Will I be able to see Okaasan and Otosan, but what about Takumi?_'

_Kurama's p.o.v:_

'_**Her blood is so sweet.' I thought**_**.**

_I slowly removed my fangs from her neck. Her heart was still beating and she's still breathing. I looked up and noticed that she started to change. There were two sharp white ears with red tips on the top of her head, three whiskers like lines were on each side of her cheeks, a white tail with gold and red tips, her face was more mature, and her curves increased. She was a beautiful one-of-a-kind fox._

'_**Oh god, did I change her into a demon?' I thought curiously.**_

I cursed and slowly picked her up. I trolled out of the entrance and vanished into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream**

Sleepypandax: Hello readers, this is a random story that popped up in my head and there's going to be a whole bunch of random things that are thrown in there so I hope you enjoy. First Fanfic please enjoy and review.

Not a ninja story sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Writing"/ 'thoughts'/ **"demon speech"/ 'demon thoughts'/**

_Chapter 3:_

_Naruto's p.o.v:_

I stirred around stretching, slowly opening my eyes and looked around the room.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes and asked myself "where am I?"

"**You're at my place, you knocked out when I bit you on the neck." Kurama said.**

I jumped at the sound of a voice and looked around. He was about 6'0, red spiked hair that reached down his mid back, slit red eyes, three wolf-like whiskers on each side of his cheeks, and a nice stocky build.

"You scared me!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled**, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."**

"Wait, you look familiar, you look like that wolf!" I asked with slight shock in my voice.

"**Oh, really?" I chuckled with amusement. **

'**How did she know that? It must be the changes.' Kurama Thought.**

"How could you, you-you Bastard?!"

"Do you know how many innocent people you killed out there just because you wanted to kill?!"

I stared at him with anger, hate, and sadness. His face showed no emotion, just cold slit eyes staring back at me.

How could he? He killed so many people and he doesn't even feel bad about killing them?!

"Why did you kill them?"

… No response. We stared and stared, like a glaring contest, until he broke the silence between us.

"**I'm going out and STAY here, got it?"**

With that, he just left like nothing had happened. I stood there for a while thinking about what just happened.

'Wait, why am I even here?' I thought curiously sighing.

_~time skip~ (6 hours later)_

**Kurama's p.o.v:**

-Click-


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream**

Sleepypandax: Thank you for my readers. i will try to update fragrantly.

Not a ninja story sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Writing"/ 'thoughts'/ **"demon speech"/ 'demon thoughts'/**

_Chapter 4:_

-Click- The door unlocked, and I walked inside and into the kitchen.

I looked over to the couch and saw her sleeping peacefully.

'She looks so peaceful sleeping.'

I walked over to her and carefully picked her up, moving her to the bedroom, I laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Turning around, I heard a soft voice. Looking back at the girl I heard her calling for family.

"Wait. Don't leave me!" She whined, softly crying.

I looked at her and sighed; I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. I wrapped my arms around her while I watched her sleep, slowly drifting into the darkness as she moves in closer to me.

I stirred around, slowly waking up, missing the warmth that was next to me. My eyes shot opened as I looked for the mortal that was gone. Hearing sizzling in the next room, I sat up and silently walked out the door.

'She's cooking, smells delicious.' I sniffed in the alluring smell.

Walking closer to her, I leaned against the wall.

Naruto's p.o.v:

I woke up to firm arms wrapped around me.

'What the hell, why am I in a bed, and why is HE in the same bed as me!' I panicked.

'I'm just going to umm you know get off the bed.' I thought as I carefully slipped out of his grip.

I sighed in relieve as I quietly walked to the other room.

-Growllll-

"Stupid tummy, why are you hungry right now?!" I whispered.

I looked at my wrist and saw the time.

"Ohh it's six in the morning, why did I wake up so early! That's right, because of _him_."

'Better go cook some food then'

I walked over to the fridge and looked at what was inside: eggs, bacon, milk, orange juice.

'Hmm, so wolves eat too, interesting.'

"Well I hope he doesn't mind if I take some food, maybe I'll make him some since I'm cooking and taking his food."

Taking the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, I set them on the counter as I looked for some pans. Turning on the stove, I set the pan on and grabbed some oil. I started to hum some songs as I cooked.

"**Morning there, cooking are you?" **

I slightly jumped, surprised by the voice.

"Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me, and yes I'm cooking I hope you don't mind." I said as I continued to cook.

"**Well I'm sorry, it's just that I woke up and I smelt some breakfast, though I'm not used to it." He said chuckling.**

**Thank you readers! **


	5. Author's Note, I'm Sorry!

Hi there readers! I'm sorry for not updating the story and I'm really sorry that this is not another chapter. I've been having writers block and I've been busy with school. I'm sorry if you think this is an excuse but it's not and I thank those who are still supporting with me and this story! I'll try to continue with the story for those readers that are still with me even though there isn't a lot, I thank you guys! Byeeeee, hopefully I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
